Slayer
Slayer is a members only skill. The key to Slayer is learning the enemy's weakness and killing it accordingly. You receive assignments from a Slayer master to kill a specific number of a certain type of monster. These assignments can vary from 10 Spiders to 230 Black demons, depending greatly on which Slayer master you choose. To get started on the skill, go to a Slayer master and ask for an assignment. He/she will tell you what monster to kill. The Slayer experience for each kill roughly equals 1/10 of the monster's life points. If you and at least one other person attack the same monster, the person that does the most damage will get half the experience and the one that inflicts the final blow will get the other half. If you do both, or attack it on your own, you get the full XP. Also, there are various monsters that can only be assigned and killed at certain Slayer levels. Slayer - Starting Off To start off slayer, It is recommended that you have gained a few combat levels by killing the men north of the bank at Edgeville. When you are ready, lodestone teleport to Taverly and go east, over the bridge. Here you will meet your first slayer master. Tureal. It is advised that you buy a few Enchanted Gems from him and a few Black Masks, as they help boost your accuracy and damage when killing things assigned to you on your slayer task. If you want, you can buy each of the items in the Slayer Master's store, as you might need to use them in the future for certain slayer assignments. Slayer Shop The Slayer Shop provides the player with various items to help them in completing their slayer assignments. Some tasks require a specific items to be used in order to damage or kill them, so visiting the Slayer Shop will help you in the long run. Slayer Masters The Slayer masters are the people that will be assigning you your slayer tasks. Tureal is the easiest slayer master going up to Kuradal. They have items that you might need for tasks, and are your means to access the Slayer Rewards interface. Right click on the Slayer Masters to get a task or use any of the other options Tureal Requirements: Combat Level 3 ' Tureal, the easiest slayer master, resides in Taverly, over the bridge, east of the bank. He will provide you with the basics of slayer and can help you get your first few slayer levels. Location Tureal is located in Taverly, over the bridge, east of the bank. You can use the Burthrope or Taverly lodestone teleports to reach him. Mazchna '''Requirements: Combat Level 20 ' Mazchna is the second Slayer master which gives you more difficult monsters. He is located in Canafis, just north east of the city. He can provide you with slayer reward points. Every task you complete he gives you 1 reward point. Location Mazchna walks around the outer north east edge of Canafis, you can reach him by using the Oracle to Teleport to Canafis. Oracle Teleport - Canafis Go to the Oracle and then choose teleports. Search for Canafis and teleport there. Now just run north east and you will find Mazchna. Vannaka 'Requirements: Combat Level 40 ' Vannaka is in the Egdgeville Dungeon, he can give you a bit more challenging tasks, and can assign more per tasks aswell. For every task completed he gives you 4 reward points. Location To get to Vannaka, all you have to do is home teleport to Edgeville and enter the dungeons. After entering, just follow the path leading north and it will lead you directly to him. Here is the entrance to the dungeon Now follow the path to find the slayer master. Chaeldar 'Requirements: Combat Level 70 ' Her assignments are infamous for their extreme difficulty. Chaelder gives 10 reward points for every finished task. Location Chealdar is located in Zanaris, in the Throne room. There are two ways to get to her. Either teleport using the Oracle or use the fairy rings. Go to the Oracle and go to Teleports and Cities like the other times. But this time search for Zanaris. It should be at the end. Or you can use the Fairy rings. Go to the rings east of the bank at Edgeville with a Dramen Staff or Lunar Staff, both can be found on the Quest Items Guide . After arriving to Zanaris, find the slayer master by going to the throne room. Sumona 'Requirements: Combat Level 85 and 35 Slayer ' Sumona is as good slayer master as the tasks she assigns are easy to complete which rewards in faster experience and slayer points. Sumona gives 12 reward points for every finished task. Location Sumona is located in Pollnivneach right beside the house portal. To get to Sumona, you can lodestone to either Alkharid or the Bandit camp and follow the map below to where she is located. You can also use your player owned houses to reach her if you move your house to Pollnivneach and go south east. She is usually walking around the northern parts of Pollnivneach. Duradel 'Requirements: Combat Level 100 and 50 Slayer ' Duradel is the second most difficult slayer master. His assignments are generally high-leveled demons, dragons, and slayer monsters such as abyssal demons. Duradel gives 15 reward points for every finished task. Location Duradel is located in Shilo Village, he's on the second floor of the fishing house. To get to Duradel, you will need to use the Oracle and repeat the same steps as earlier but this time search for Shilo Village. After arriving at Shilo, just run east and go up the ladder, here you will find Duradel walking around. Kuradal 'Requirements: Combat Level 110 and 75 Slayer ' Kuradel is the most difficult slayer master. Hers assignments are generally a large number of high-leveled demons, dragons, and slayer monsters such as abyssal demons. Kuradel gives 36 reward points for every finished task. Location Kuradel can be found in the Ancient Cavern. To get there you will need to use the fairy rings. First enter a fairy ring with your Dramen/Lunar Staff Once in Zanaris, use the fairy rings again and this time click on the Ancient Cavern or dial in the code '''B J''' '''K Now run south and climb the stairs. Here you will find Kuradel walking around as well as her Dungeon with a variety of selected slayer monsters. Slayer Rewards Shop The Slayer Rewards Shop is a shop which contains rewards that you can buy with your earned points from your Slayer Tasks. There are 3 tabs to the Slayer Rewards Shop 1. Buy Slayer exp (400 points); this gives you 10k slayer exp for 400 points. 2. Buy a slayer ring (75 points); this can be use to teleport to different slayer locations and replace the enchanted gem on checking how many kills left. 3. Buy runes for slayer dart (35 points);This gives you enough runes for 250 Magic darts (level 50 magic spell) 250 death runes and 1000 earth runes. 4. Buy broad bolts (35 points); this gives 250 broad bolts. 5. Buy broad arrows (35 points); this gives 250 broad arrows. 1. Learn how to fetch broad bolts/arrows (300 points) 2. Learn how to make slayer rings (300 points) 3. Learn how to craft Slayer helmet (400 points) 4. For 50 Slayer points, you can have Kuradel start assigning you aquanite slayer tasks. (If not unlocked she will not give you them as a task) 5. Learns you how to deliver killing blows quicker (400 points); Spend 400 points to learn how to deliver killing blows to Rockslugs, Gargoyles, Zygomites and Desert Lizards quicker as well as automatically using the Crystal chimes against Warped Terrorbirds and Tortoises 6.Spend 2000 points to learn a new technique to attack Ice Strykewyrms - allows you to get Ice Strykewyrms as a Slayer task without having a fire cape 1. Cancel (30 points); you can spend your points to skip a Slayer assignment just this time and get reassigned another one. Doing so resets your task completion streak as punishment. 2. Never again (100 points); this choice will both cancel the task and prevent you from getting the same creature assigned again. This also resets your task completion streak as punishment. Social Slayer Social Slayer allows two players to participate together on a Slayer assignment by inviting each other using an enchanted gem. To invite someone, both players must not currently have a slayer task assigned, or both players are on the same task. Drops are not shared unless using Lootshare. Combat and slayer experience are not shared with each other. The aim of the social slayer is simply to speed up the task and provide an opportunity to interact with other players. Each player will also receive normal slayer reward points, depending on how many of the kills in this task were performed by the player. For example, if both players killed exactly half the number of the appointed task, then both players would get half of what they would have normally gotten, if one player kills all monsters, and the other players kills none, then the first will get all slayer points and the second will get none. When in a group, if you check the "kills left", the gem shows the kills left with both players contributions. Also if either one of the two players logs out, the social slayer group is disbanded, until the group is made again. Tips You will have to complete 5 tasks to start gaining points. You also gain additional points at every 10th and 50th task completed in a row, receiving 5x and 15x points, respectively. It is recommended to get a task from the highest Slayer master you can use for the 10th and 50th task, to maximize your points. Use a monster's weakness against it when in a slayer task. Try a few types of attack and equipment to see which works best for you. If an assignment turns out to be too hard halfway, don't hesitate to get a new one. You get experience per monster, not for an assignment overall. Start with the right Slayer master. If you go to one that's too high, you might have to go back to Taverley and get an even worse assignment. If you can't kill the enemies assigned by the Slayer master for your level (the one called by your enchanted gem), try training your combat to a higher level. For many assignments, there are variants of the monster that you can kill and it will still count as killing a monster for the task. For example, killing a Baby dragon counts towards your assignment just like killing a normal dragon. See More Slayer Monster Locations : Slayer Monsters Locations Wiki Slayer Monsters Location Corruption X Forums